Our Fathers' War
by The Great WTF
Summary: When the Hiwatari family's bloody past catches up with Kai, it's left to his teammates to rescue him from Avalon, with only Dranzer and a blind maniac to guide them through a maze that has driven all who enter it mad.


This is a repost from a VERY old account I'd rather not admit to owning, my writing was awful... but I liked this story enough to revamp it and try again.

**General Pre-Story warnings: **Be prepared for blood, gore, RAV (random acts of violence,) stupid humor, cruel and insane characters, random fluff, Daddy's Girl-ing, sibling fluff, disappearing plots, sudden moments of seriousness/angst, disturbing romance, and _**SLASH!!**_  
**Couples:** Still in the works, leaning towards KaixTakao, just for the sake of cliche. I'm a sucker for cliche romances, but I gotta twist 'em around as much as possible, too. ReixMao, even for a slash fangirl like me, is a must. As for the rest of the cast, not too sure yet. The Majestics are gonna have a big role, as will the Blitzkreig Boys, liable to stick in Brooklyn and F-Dynasty, too.**  
Names:** I've made the interesting discovery that it is IMPOSSIBLE to find reliable information on Beyblade, not to mention youtube seems to only have un-subbed or dubbed versions dies so my names might get a little jumbled between the two languages, you'll have to forgive me. I'll try to stick with the Japanese names as much as possible.**  
Avalon:** Well, that's a long story. Avalon, as it is, is what remains of the lost continents (Atlantis, La Muria, etc.) and is a haven for what's left of the ancient magical families, specifically, the descendants of the Atlanteans and families like the Romanoffs. The four Saint Beasts, Seiryu, Suzaku, Genbu, and Byakko, guard Avalon and its most powerful families. The Hiwatari family is one of the most prominent in Avalon because of their spirits (bit beasts,) the river guardian Rygar who guided the Atlanteans to Avalon and the last Romanoff, Anastasia, there as well, and the legendary Saint Beast Suzaku who helped a renegade samurai and his best friend escape the lord who wanted to kill them.

**Disclaimer:** --;; If I owned Beyblade, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction for it?

**_Our Fathers' War_  
Prologue**

_ "Sick and Tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive"_**  
**

Yulian Hiwatari ran a gloved hand through his long blue hair, making the black pendulum hanging from his wrist knock against his forehead. That damn woman was so stubborn.

"'Things will be different this time,' she says," he grumbled, 'Papa won't want this one,' she says. Then why the hell's the old geezer here? It sure as hell isn't to give his blessing."

_Talking to yourself again, Yulian?_

Yulian chuckled and stroked the large white wolf that now stood at his heels, "I guess I am, Rygar."

_You're a strange one, Yulian. I've never seen a human who wouldn't want a child to inherit their gifts._

"We wouldn't have this problem if my damned father didn't decide he wants to take Kai back to Russia," Yulian muttered, "And Miko's agreed to it!" He threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

Rygar gave his master a pitying look. _I have to agree, Yulian, they're both insane, but what can you do? You're his first-born._

"Only the first-born are worthy," Yulian grumbled. "Why the hell did I have to be born first? Hiro's son was born before Kai."

_But Hiro was smart enough to sent Hitoshi to Avalon, and lucky enough to be born second. You, on the other hand, got screwed by the higher power that calls herself Fate._

"How the hell was I supposed to know that my father wanted to use him for Biovolt?!" Yulian snapped, taking a blind swipe at the spirit fox.

Rygar easily side-stepped it, _Your concern for your children amazes me. Voltaire never acted this way over you or Hiro._

"No, my father didn't even want me and Hiro to be born," Yulian sighed, then turned to lean against the banister, "because once I turned ten, he would be forced to hand his most powerful weapons over to me, Dante's Firebird and the Rusalka's Sea Dragon. He wanted to use your power to control the world."

_But he failed._

"Only because Dranzer sealed himself into my beyblade," Yulian replied with a wry smile, "he always was a little more rebellious than you."

"Yulian-sama! Yulian-sama!"

A maid suddenly ran onto the balcony Yulian and Rygar were occupying, a small bundle of cloth in her arms.

"What is it?" Yulian asked.

"Your new baby!" she exclaimed frantically, "It's a girl! Voltaire-sama's furious!"

_"A girl?"_ Yulian and Rygar echoed disbelievingly.

The maid nodded excitedly, "Come see. Mistress Miko is asleep, so I could sneak her out."

She handed the bundle to Yulian. The head of the Hiwatari family gazed in awe at the baby in his arms. She stared up at her father, her huge blue eyes almost glowing in the night. Rygar stood up on his hind legs and placed his front paws on Yulian's arms to stable himself.

_How is that even possible? _the spirit asked, _I thought your family couldn't have female children._

"So this what Miko meant," Yulian murmured, "A girl, for the first time in three hundred years, a girl actually born into the Hiwatari family."

The maid smiled warmly, "Mistress Miko hasn't named her. Maybe you should, since she's going to be the heir..."

"What do you think, Rygar?" Yulian asked, "Would you mind being inherited by my daughter, if Kai cannot?"

Rygar stuck his nose down by the small girl's face. A strange giggle-like sound escaped her mouth and she grabbed the fox's nose, _Ow! Hey! That's attached you know!_

Yulian chuckled, "She likes you."

Rygar licked the girl's face, receiving another strange giggle noise, _She'll make fine heir, Yulian, and a fine daughter._

Yulian eyed his daughter suspiciously, "And what of your name, little one? What shall I name the first Hiwatari girl, Rygar?"

Rygar eyed his master curiously. Yulian had always treated him differently than his former masters, but this was beyond all common sense. Even so, his mind began racing, searching for the perfect name for the girl that would one day become his master. Memories if his former lives, former masters, flashed through his mind. Then she appeared, hidden in the dark shadows of the legendary fox's heart, the Romanoff daughter. The name slipped out, _Nadezhda_.

Yulian smiled, "The virtue, hope. The last creature to escape Pandora's box, and the only pure one. Quite a name to live up to, my old friend, especially for a Hiwatari."

_Nadia, _Rygar advised after a moment, _the human incarnation of hope._

Yulian brushed a thin strand of blue hair out of his daughter's face, "Yes, my Nadia, my hope."

He turned and carried the infant inside and bent over a crib nestled in the far corner. His year old son was standing in it, using the bars to brace himself.

"What do you think, Kai?" Yulian asked, gently holding Nadia out for the boy to inspect.

The two stared at each other. Kai's fiery red eyes fiercely contrasted Nadia's curious blue ones, the same shade of blue he'd once had.

"How do you like your new baby sister?" Yulian asked. "Her name's Nadia."

Kai giggled and grabbed his sister's hand. "Nadya!" he chirped happily.

Yulian set his daughter down in the crib next to Kai. The boy immediately lay down and snuggled up next to her.

"Even if my father does take him to Russia," Yulian muttered. "I know Kai will inherit our family, and Dranzer, but I will take Nadia to Avalon as soon as she's old enough. Until Kai returns, she will be the head of our family, and you will stay by her side, Rygar."

_And what of my brother? _Rygar asked.

"Dranzer, I will give to Kai. He'll need the company in that hell hole."

**BANG!**

Rygar sat up with a jolt. _Just another dream._ He turned his head to see the shadow of his charge slip out of the room. A few seconds later another crash was heard and the silhouette out a young girl struck the door fame and slid to the ground. Two small forms slinked trough the shadows and curled up against Rygar. He brought one of his many tails up to stroke the crying children.

"Good for nothing, bitch!" a woman shouted, lifting the girl off the ground. "This place is a pig sty!"

Another crash, this one accompanied by the unmistakable sound of cracking bones.

_What went wrong?_ Rygar asked the darkness. _Tell me Yulian, what went wrong? Why did you leave?_

_**I hope you don't expect me to cry for you**_

'What went wrong?' Kai thought, watching the over-exuberant Takao chase his beyblade through the sand, 'How the hell did I get mixed up with these idiots? Better yet, why am I still with them?'

An image of Neoborg and Borcloff shot through his mind, closely followed by his grandfather. 'Oh, yeah. That's why.'

"Hey, earth to Kai!" Max was waving his hand in front of the older boy's face, "Hellooo, anybody in there?"

Kai swatted his hand away, "What?"

"You had that look on your face again," Max muttered, "like you were off on another world or something."

"Yeah, I was visiting your home planet," Kai grumbled, "They said they wanted their idiot back." It vaguely occurred to him that he had sunk to the level of using cheesy one-liners.

"Hey!"

"Don't be so mean, Kai!" Hiromi snapped.

Kai simply grunted and went back to his 'other planet'. He was too tired for this. He closed his eyes and tried to remember something, anything, away from here.

"Jeeze," Takao grumbled, finally returning with his beyblade, "You're even grumpier than usual. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon! You've got that look again!" Takao whined, "The one you always get when something's up and you don't wanna tell us 'cause you're too damn arrogant to ask us for help! It's your psycho grandpa again, isn't it?"

Kai cracked one eye open, "It's not my grandfather." _I think you're getting soft, Kai,_ an all too familiar voice poked into Kai's mind.

"Then what is it?" Rei asked with a glare.

'Damn them,' Kai thought, 'I'm getting soft! I will not tell them, no. Absolutely not-' "It's my mother." _Real great, Kai, really brilliant. _'Shut up, Dranzer.'

"Your mom?" Max piped.

"You've got a mom?" Takao asked, completely dumbfounded.

_Your friend's an idiot, Kai. _"Of course I've got a mother you idiot."

"Why don't you live with her instead of you grandpa?" Hilary asked.

Kai shrugged. "Hell if I know. She's ignored me my whole life, then yesterday she just called out of the blue and said she was coming to visit." _I swear I've got nothing to do with it. _'Will you _please_ shut up?'

"That's great!" Takao exclaimed, "Maybe you can go live with her!"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you don't mind me moving to Kyoto," Kai said with a false nonchalance. As much as his teammates bugged him, he would get extremely bored without them around. _Aww, how cute!_

"Uh...I mean..."Takao stuttered, "You're not gonna leave, are you?!" he suddenly wailed. The sound of Dranzer bursting into hysterical laughter broke whatever train of thought Kai might have had.

Max had a similar expression on his face.

"Of course not you moron," Kai grumbled, "in case you haven't noticed my grandfather keeps me on a pretty short leash." Takao and Max gave relieved sighs. "Jeeze, don't sound so happy about it."

"So, when's your mom gonna get here?" Rei asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I have to meet her at the air port."

"YO!! HIWATARI-KUN!!!" A boy twice Kai's size was sliding down the slope, grinning maliciously. He came to a halt and brushed his long raven hair out of his face. "Which one of you is Kai Hiwatari?"

"Who wants to know?" was Takao's immediate response.

The rest of the team immediately went on the defensive, while Hiromi and Kyouju hid behind them.

"I am," Kai stepped forward, half pushing Takao behind him.

"Well, well, well, "the boy snickered, "I should have guessed, you look just like yer ol' man. C'mon Kai," he turned to climb back up the slope, "You an' me, we gotta talk."

Kai raised and eyebrow, "And why should I?"

The boy stopped, "'Cause I said so, pretty boy."

Kai's eye twitched, "Who sent you after me?"

"Who else?" the boy asked, "Yusuke-sama."

A strange look passed over Kai's face and he stepped forward, "Fine, I'll come."

"But..."Takao started.

"Don't follow me," Kai hissed. He easily jumped up the slope and disappeared into the trees.

"That was weird," Max muttered.

_**I hear your voice, and I turn away**_

BRRRRIIIIIINNNG!!! BRRRIIIIINNNNG!!!

Takao groaned, rolled over, and picked up the phone, "Wha...?"

"Takao."

Takao was immediately awake. That tone in Hiwatari Voltaire's voice could wake the dead.

"Did Kai stay with you last night?" Voltaire asked. He sounded mad.

"No. Some guy came after him while we were training and Kai left with him."

Voltaire was silent for several minutes, then, "...Did he say who sent him?"

"I think he said Yusuke-sama."

There was a loud crash on Voltaire's end of the line, closely followed by a vaguely familiar, yet alien, voice. "YUSUKE?! DEMON SLAYER YUSUKE?! SHIT! HE'LL BE KILLED!"

Takao could practically hear Voltaire cringe, "Takao, I want you and your friends over here, now. Kai might already be dead."

**End Prologue**

**  
Please R&R  
Beta Reader Needed  
**


End file.
